


Generation of Tomorrow

by Deedeedum



Category: Smosh
Genre: Dancing, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Royalty AU, War, death mention, food stealing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deedeedum/pseuds/Deedeedum
Summary: Life after war is fragile.It is a mix of grief, pain and distrust. A mix of carefully worded treaties and political stances held firm. Losses that can never be returned, debt crushing nations to the ground, disbelief and sorrow replacing joy and security. That is life after war.----(Otherwise known as that smosh royalty au that everyone needs)





	Generation of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Smosh royalty au by smosh-stuff on tumblr

Life after war is fragile.

It is a mix of grief, pain, and distrust. A mix of carefully worded treaties and political stances held firm. Losses that can never be returned, debt crushing nations to the ground, disbelief, and sorrow replacing joy and security. That is life after war.

It does not matter how many years have passed. It does not matter how much the pain has dulled or debt repaid. The losses sting as though they are fresh every day, the empty looks stay no matter how bright the sun shines. Families still miss members, soldiers do not forget the look of those they have slain.

This was something David's known since he was born. Wrath and hate do not bleed into the background. Sorrow and guilt do not leave after a wish upon the stars. Eyes holding the gleam of destruction do not fade away.

He’s known this since he was five years old and instructed on how to properly hold a sword. Since he was seven and saw his mother’s head chopped off. Since he was ten years old and knew the best way to properly gut someone. Since now at seventeen he can tell you each heirs weakness and the best way to exploit it for his own gain.

(He does not show his revulsion at the fact he knows the royals so much more intimately than their own families. He does not show weakness when faced with this information. To show weakness is failure. If his throat constricts so tightly he cannot breathe at times, so be it.)

To know something and accept something are two different sides of a coin. To know that his people still suffer is a burden. To know that others suffer because of his family is shame. To know that his father expects him to continue his legacy of fighting is utterly terrifying fear that leaves him struggling.

So he sits by idly and does as instructed. He lets his father do as he pleases knowing his fate is already set. There will be no warm hugs awaiting him when he takes the throne. No mercy shall he give within his lands. Not even a loving spouse is awaiting him. He will be the creator of war and chaos and reap the benefits. His spouse will sit by his side silent, obedient just as instructed and undoubtedly sit in hatred of being married to a tyrant. He will be strong.

His kingdom shall be strong and glorious.

This was his role in life. No matter how many pitying glances he gets from his tutors or slimy courtiers trying to bring their own ambitions to life through him he knows. No matter how many deaths he shall be the cause of or hatred brewing under his subject's skin he knows his role. Being alone isn't all that bad. Unlike his mother, he knows his role in life.

Unlike his mother, he intends to stick to it.

\---------

 

His father claps him on the back as he's forced to shake another unknown person's hand. Smile, nod your head and be silent until they leave. It's a song and dance he's been doing for years. ‘They're potential allies, David.” His father's words ring in his head ‘You want our country to be restored to glory don't you? Don't you want your people happy? Then we need allies.’ He wants his people happy. He wants his father happy. He wants himself to be happy.

No one's ever been very good at asking him what he wanted.

Then the hand on his back is gone and the music flows through the air with newfound clarity. The buzzing in his head mellows and he watches the crowd. The queen and king of Bozaria are dancing, looking so happy and carefree yet he can tell they're alert and ready. They're expecting the worse same way they do every year at this event. They're intelligent and probably already know that his father is planning something. If they had proof his head would most likely already be on a chopping block. Shame the same couldn't be said for their daughter.

Speaking of the girl he surveyed the room and tried to find her. She was lively and talkative and utterly reckless. Fondly he remembers the event two years ago where she tried to duel the prince of Sohinkington right in the middle of the room for being a “piss baby ”. The virtue of patience her mother was famed for did not seem to pass down. Far off in the east corner she was huddled with the prince of Editos and looked so completely uncomfortable in the dress she wore. The two were laughing over something and his mouth suddenly went dry.

_‘Prince Wesley has been sheltered all his life. He is strong and intelligent but naive and trustful. Find him away from his parents and swords and he can be lead away. Threaten his loved ones and he will easily do what you say. Their kingdom is blooming David, where we are poor they are wealthy. We will need him under our command.’_

Nausea swept across him as the memory wrecked havoc on his mind. His school teachers instructing him to heed caution while his father mocked him for being intimidated by a mere child. Prince Wesley was just a doll to his own parents, a toy they never tire of. There was nothing intimidating or threatening about him in the slightest. The buzzing in his mind returned stronger as he looked at Princess Ericka’s laughing face.

_‘Bozaria is strong. Their military weaponry is the best there is and their strategies among the most amazing. They haven't lost a battle yet and with how closely allied they are to Editos they'll become a large problem sooner than later. Princess Ericka is arrogant and reckless. She overestimates her own strength and doesn't understand the meaning of caution. She's forever on the offense and never on the defense. David when the time comes we'll either have to have them on our side or they'll have to be crushed under our boots. It is up to you to decide on which.’_

Black dots started to swarm his vision and he tore his eyes away from the two. The room was too small, too suffocating. He needed air. Oh dear lord he needed air badly.

He slipped away unnoticed out of the room.

_____

 

Was she slightly panicking at the moment? Maybe. Was the tart she held in her hand delicious? Kinda sorta. Was the eye contact awkward? Oh dear god definitely. Oh please please please let him find the will to leave and not at all ask any questions.

“..Is that a rhubarb tart?” Shit. Shit fuck shit. Not good. Oh, course this happens to her and not Olivia. Olivia is probably having a million guys swoon over her at the moment and sighing over her true love not existing or showing itself to her yet.

“Yes.”

Of course, the prince of Sohinkington caught her stealing food from her own palace. Of course, he was just looking at her like she was some odd person who escaped from a penitentiary. Play it cool and he won’t tell his parents and therefore won’t have your parents find out that you're stealing food like a-

“Can i have some?”

Well then. Unexpected but not unpleasant. Really she expected much worse and, to be quite fair she did grab a ton of tarts. She looked and saw her parents near the back in discussion with Earl Asshole Akagi and the urge to not be caught came back in full swing. The gardens were beautiful this time of year and company wouldn’t be horrible at the moment. Besides she could just blackmail him if things went to shit right? 

“How about we head outside?” If he refused then she’ll pretend like this never happened. Nope. Never even saw his face, so swept up in dancing and laughing she was. Was too busy chatting with Prince Joven and Damien. Didn’t even know that the royal family of Sohinkington came. 

“Yeah, why not?” He’s smiling and actually has the decency to look hungry as though he wants some tarts and not just to figure out whatever the hell her deal is.  She leads the way out of the overcrowded room to the gardens with her purse filled with pastries and cakes. Really good cakes. Like really good cakes. Mrs. Adachi makes the best cakes like yes, please.

They walk only a short distance and stop by the roses, sitting down in the grass. He’s looking like he wants to ask something but there’s goddamn cakes to be eaten and she really didn't go through the trouble of ruining her silk purse with strawberry stains just for them to sit there and contemplate life.

She shoved some rhubarb tarts and strawberry cakes at him and just sat in bliss and ate. It was nice. The light wind hitting her skin, the stars dancing up in the sky akin to the dance and songs coming from the castle. The calmness and silent companionship was a nice touch as well. It was perfect. Or perfect enough for a night where everyone is walking on glass.

Then she noticed someone practically running out of the ballroom. Running towards them and looking disheveled and upset. Through the corner of her eye, she saw that Prince Sohinki looked like he was about to ask if whoever that was was alright until his eyes widened and mouth gaped open.

She turned and tried to see what stirred such a reaction and felt her own breath be stolen away. Orange hair, brown eyes and a posture that just screamed ‘leave me the hell alone or god help me.’. Dear lord, it was Prince Lasercorn of Lasercornia and he did not look happy.


End file.
